


Sensitive Subject

by BBASLML



Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Creampie, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBASLML/pseuds/BBASLML
Summary: Asmodeus decides you need a self-care sesh to de-stress. But taking a bath with Asmo can only end one way."I'm so glad we're in agreement. Now, you'd best straddle me properly, my dear~"
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Series: Studying in the House of Lamentation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727695
Comments: 35
Kudos: 599





	Sensitive Subject

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely readers! I intended for each story within this series to be readable as a standalone, but I think this might be a stretch. The first half of this installment refers to stuff that happens in 'Study Snacks', 'Isn't it Poetic?' and 'The Tutors'. There's a bit of Beel/MC and Satan/MC fluff thrown in for good measure, but I've left the smut between Asmo/MC this time around. Please enjoy!

You barely catch a glimpse of Mammon for the whole weekend, following the conversation during Saturday's breakfast about the number of hickeys that had appeared on your neck overnight ... and the suggestion of how many you have everywhere else. You manage to catch up with Beelzebub as he leaves for R.A.D. on Monday morning. Between the brothers, you still manage to find an escort for your walk to and from the academy while Mammon avoids you. 

"How are you this morning?" Beelzebub asks with a shy smile. 

You roll your eyes in response. "Week 3 of THE Great Mammon Drought has now commenced," you say with sarcasm. "I'm fine, though. How are you?" 

Beelzebub chuckles. You were particularly dejected about Mammon's silent treatment over the weekend; Beel and Satan kept you company on Sunday afternoon so that you could vent. Satan came up with the joke after you described what you were going through as a Mammon drought 

"I'm good," he says, pulling a couple of snacks out of his pockets and offering you one. You still can't believe he's willing to share his food with you and accept it with a thanks and a smile. He unwraps his candy bar and gulps it down. "Just hungry." 

"You know, you're really sweet, Beel," you say, tucking the snack into your bag for later. 

He quirks an eyebrow at you. "Huh? But I didn't do anything." 

You giggle and hold your hand out to him. He encases it easily with his own. A small blush tints his cheeks. He averts his eyes as if to hide it. There have been numerous sweet moments like this in the weeks since the heated afternoon together. At first, you were just relieved that the friendship hadn't become awkward, but after that initial relief passed, you realised how very smitten you are with one another. A handhold here, a caress there, a chaste kiss in the kitchen when he offers to 'help' you with cooking duty. You thought it would all stop after Satan fucked your brains out a week later, but Beel is not bothered by it in the slightest. 

Satan has been much more forward with you since the 'poetry recital' in the common room. He is content to share your attention with Beel and makes no attempt to hide displays of affection from the others. Though he is nowhere near as chaste as Beel. Satan, as it turns out, is particularly fond of spanking your backside any time you venture within arm's reach. You damn near spilled tea all over him the first time, which he found hilarious. That aside, you've made a habit of reading together in the common room every other evening, giving each other book recommendations, and talking both literature and philosophy. Thursday night's session may or may not have devolved into a fierce make-out session before Leviathan walked in, screamed bloody murder when realised what he just interrupted, and damn near fainted. In Levi's defence, your shirt was off, and he saw more than a tasteful amount of side-boob. 

Neither of them is upset about your 'tutoring' session with Lucifer on Friday night either, though Satan admitted he was impressed. You left out any mention of Lord Diavolo's participation, heeding Lucifer's warning. The Avatar of Pride has been too busy in the days since for you to gauge if there is any affection to be shared. Although, he did help with your demonic arithmetic homework on Sunday morning, during which you exchanged several heated looks, but he made no comment on the matter and kept his hands to himself. 

After your day of classes—in which Mammon continued to avoid you—Asmodeus greets you by looping one of his arms with yours and playfully swinging his hips to bump you. His bubbly demeanour is enough to perk you up. 

"Walk home with me~" he sings more than asks, fluttering his eyelashes at you. You can practically feel the charm effect rolling off him as you meet his strawberry and honey coloured eyes. 

You nod with a laugh and let him lead you back towards the House of Lamentation. Once you’ve left R.A.D. campus, he wastes no time in tugging at the collar of your shirt to examine the hickeys you've been hiding all day.

"I still can't _believe_ he did this to your skin!" Asmo exclaims with mock indignation. 

You pull away from him, but you can't stop yourself from laughing. "I barely noticed at the time!" 

"Oh-ho, is that so?" He wiggles a suggestive eyebrow at you. 

"I was enjoying myself," you assert, turning your nose up. 

"Yes, the whole house is aware that you were enjoying yourself, sweetie. We all heard~" 

You feel yourself go crimson as you sigh your defeat. "That's the third fucking time ..." 

He titters with a nod. "I didn't realise how pent up you were. You should have told me! _I_ could have helped you out." 

"Asmo!" Your voice goes higher than you intend, but you can't stop yourself from grinning. You’re certainly not against the idea. You clear your throat with a mischievous look. "I did consider it." 

He fawns over you for a moment. "Of course you considered me, I mean, I'm _me_!" he says, dragging you along as he skips a few paces. "But you didn't seek me out," he pouts. 

"Awh, I'm sorry~" You try to mimic his sing-song voice. 

He rolls his eyes, then narrows them at you. "Well, I'm not giving you a choice in this matter." 

You gawk. "Now wait just a minute—" 

"Not _that,_ " he interrupts, hands up in in surrender. "Goodness, I'm hurt that you'd even _think_ I'd put you in such a position!" 

You can tell he's just being dramatic, but you can't hide your apprehension. 

"We're having a self-care sesh!" Asmo announces, looping his arm with yours once more and pressing his cheek against yours as ascend the front steps of the house. 

"A self-care sesh?" you repeat. 

"Yes," he says firmly. He stops at the front door and turns to face you properly. "You, my dear, have been far too stressed these last few weeks. I _know_ why. We've all noticed Mammon giving you the silent treatment, but if he wants to get all jealous about Beelzebub and Satan and Lucifer having fun with you, well, that's _his_ problem." He presses on. "You don't deserve to feel bad for feeling good!" he says, crossing his arms over his chest. "Now, you're going to change into something comfortable and then come to my room. We're going to take a nice long bath together, I'll paint your nails, I'll braid your hair, and you're going to relax. And while we're at it, I'm going to do something about these damn hickeys— _seriously_ , Lucifer went way overboard! It is _not. Good. For. Your. Skin._ " 

"Okay, okay!" you agree, putting your hands up in surrender. "You're right, I've been stupidly stressed about THE Great Mammon Drought and it's taken away a lot of the enjoyment of ... well ... getting demon dick." 

Asmodeus blinks rapidly at you as he opens the front door. "The Great...? —Yes, precisely! Your enjoyment of demon dick is of utmost importance." 

You cover your face with both hands when you notice the two demons in the entrance hall, who definitely just heard you talking about the enjoyment of demon dick: Leviathan, his face beet red, and Mammon, already stalking away. 

"Dammit," you mutter, watching Mammon's retreating form from between your fingers. 

"Oops~"

You bring your hands down from your face and give Levi an apologetic look, which only serves to make him blush harder. 

\-- 

Everything in Asmodeus' room is pink. It takes you a moment to really comprehend this, but it's not an exaggeration. _Everything_ in his room is pink. Even the Avatar of Lust himself looks pink due to the tinted lightshade that bathes the entire room in the colour. Asmodeus has already lit scented candles in preparation for your arrival and the calming floral notes overwhelm your senses. 

"The bath's nearly ready~" he chimes, beckoning you to join him in the bathroom. 

The bathroom is all smooth off-white marble surfaces. The bath itself is a large circular pool surrounded by eight pillars that reach the ceiling. Translucent purple curtains stretch between the pillars, parting at intervals and tied off with decorative pink ribbons. The pool is set on a raised platform, up two small steps, with ample room to sit comfortably on the ledge. The sight reminds you of a Greek pantheon—a temple of the gods. The water is cover by a cloud of bubbles, with pink and red rose petals peaking out from the foam. The steam rising off the water smells like lavender. A chandelier hangs from the high ceiling above the pool, illuminating the space in soft pink-yellow tones, like the colour of Asmodeus’ eyes. The light bounces from the decorative crystals of the chandelier and the bubbles below. 

Asmodeus has changed into a silky kimono-style bathrobe. The sash is tied in a bow at his belly button, but his chest is exposed. The material ends high on his thighs, leaving his silky-smooth legs bare. His legs are long, and his calves are lean, but you’re taken aback by the toned thickness of his thighs. The thought of touching those gorgeous thighs, kissing them, biting them, crosses your mind before you realise that you’re staring. Asmodeus has definitely noticed. You blink out of the erotic stupor. 

"Are you even wearing underwear under that?" you challenge with a smirk. 

"Of course!" he says. "See?" 

He yanks the robe off before you can stop him and lets it drop to the bathroom floor. His bulge of his groin is covered by sheer black lace that leaves nothing to the imagination. His hips are adorned with a chain of black silk rosebuds. He turns slowly to let you admire his bottom, the plump cheeks exposed as the G-string dips between them. 

"Was that necessary?!" you gawk. But you can't tear your eyes away. His arse is _perfect_ and you want to eat it. 

Asmodeus titters as he bends at the waist to turn off the water filling the bath. He hums happily and wiggles his hips before he straightens up. He turns to face you again. 

"Why are you still wearing clothes? Take them off and get in, chop-chop!" he says with a wave of his hands. 

Without further ado, he tugs the G-string down and lets it fall to the floor before delicately stepping into the bath and sinking down into the cloud of bubbles with a cheerful sigh. 

"Why did I agree to this?" you say, more to yourself than to him as you peel off your t-shirt and slide out of your pants. 

You hesitate about removing your knickers, but a quick glance at Asmo puts you at ease. You expect him to be eye-fucking you, but his eyes are closed, and his head is tilted back against the ledge of the pool. He is the epitome of relaxation. You slide your panties off and step into the bath. He doesn't open his eyes until you settle into the water. The bubbles foam up just enough to cover your nipples, but the fullness of your breasts is still evident as he looks over you. 

"I see it wasn't just your neck that Lucifer devoured," he says, eyeing the distinct bitemark on your breast, where Lucifer had sunk his teeth right in. The scar was surrounded by more hickeys. 

You smile to yourself at Asmo's comment. You tilt your head back against the ledge, sliding your legs against his under the water. His fingers trace circles around your ankles as you soak across from each other. 

"Okay, talk to me," he coos, resting his chin on his other hand. "You've banged three demons in three weeks, but do you _like_ any of them?" 

Your face flushes. You expected an interrogation about the sex itself, not your feelings!

"Ooh, that's a yes~" he teases. 

"N-no! I-I mean, yes!" You smack the palm of your hand against your forehead. "Beel and Satan are both ..." You fumble for words, but you can't think of something that adequately describes them both at the same time. 

Asmo's gaze becomes inquisitive. "You have feelings for _both_ of them?" His tone is incredulous, but you can't detect any judgement. " _Interesting_ , I suspected you might have caught feelings for one of them, but humans tend to be so monogamous once feelings are involved." 

"W-well, I know that's not the case for demons," you stutter, recalling a conversation you had with Satan on the subject. "When in the Devildom, do as the devils do. I like the idea that I don't have to choose between them if I like them both." 

For a moment, you swear Asmodeus emits a pink glow of lusty joy. He positively beams at you before calming himself enough to ask, "What about Lucifer?" His eyes become more serious as he watches your body language. 

"Well ..." A bead of uncertainty forms in your stomach and you let yourself sink a little deeper into the water. You breathe in the scent of lavender to help you put your thoughts into words. "I'm not really sure. Lucifer is hard to read, y'know?" You meet Asmo's eyes as you speak. "I mean, if it was just a fuck and there's no desire for anything more than that, then that's fine, I just wish I could tell what he thinks of me." 

"Awh," he sighs, tilting his head to one side. "You _do_ like him." 

You blush. You didn't want to admit it. You promised yourself you wouldn't overthink what happened with the eldest of the brothers—and Diavolo—a few nights earlier. You didn't want to get your hopes up, but Asmodeus all but hit the nail on the head. 

"It doesn't matter," you say evenly. "I'm sure he doesn't feel that way about me. We just had fun."

He nods his head once. "And then there's Mammon." 

The second-born’s name causes a small ache in your chest. "I haven't fucked him."

"Yet," Asmo amends. 

"He won't even look at me right now."

"You _want_ to fuck him, right?" 

"... Yes. But what does it matter at this point?" 

Asmodeus hums a little to himself, considering you. "You've definitely got feelings for him, yes? And he's clearly got feelings for you. He just won't admit it." 

"I can't imagine he's going to, given that I've fucked three of his brothers."

"Three _so far_." 

"Hey—!"

"But you said so yourself just a moment ago—monogamy isn't the demon way."

"I guess Mammon missed that memo, because he doesn't seem thrilled about anyone else touching me." There's a challenge in your voice, though you know it's misdirected to Asmo. 

He considers you a moment longer before he says, "Have _you_ let _him_ know that you like him?" 

You blink at him a couple of times and then look away. "No ..." 

Asmo sighs and makes a sarcastic humming sound. There's a glint of sadness in his eyes when you look back over to him, but it’s gone in an instant. You flick water at him to cover your own self-consciousness and he giggles, splashing you back. 

"It's a sensitive subject," you admit, rubbing your legs against his under the water. 

Asmodeus adjusts his position so that both of his arms are lazily draped over the ledge surrounding the tub, holding himself up a little higher than before. The water glistens on his gently toned chest as he watches you. 

"Let me tell you something, my dear," he says, leaning towards you. "It may be a sensitive subject, but Mammon is too stupid to read between the lines. You're going to need to spell it out for him." 

You bite back the urge to defend Mammon's intelligence—that's not the point of the conversation, though you make a mental note to tell Asmo off later. "How? He's avoiding me more thoroughly than he avoids Lucifer when his credit card bill arrives."

The demon scoffs. "Look, you're not wrong. But you can make it happen. Stop trying to give him the space you think he needs and just _make_ him listen to you." 

Your shoulders slump. "But I don't like making people uncomfortable. And right now, he's very uncomfortable around me." 

Asmodeus rolls his eyes. You resist the urge to splash him again. 

"I'll tell you something else, then, but I think you've been told this before." He gives a dramatic pause before he continues. "Mammon is a masochist." 

You frown at Asmo. "What does that mean in this situation though?" 

"The way I see it, Mammon believes you're unattainable because you haven't told him how you feel. He's too damn insecure to tell you how _he_ feels, so instead he just assumes you're not interested in him. Then, when he finds out you've slept with Beelzebub, or Satan, or Lucifer, or me—"

"HMM!" 

"—he gets jealous. And I'm sure part of him wants to keep you all to himself, because he's a greedy little shit, which adds to his jealousy, because even if he had you, he'd be sharing you. In either case, he gets off on his own suffering, though right now he’s not getting a reward to sweeten things up. So, first things first: make him listen to you. He'll hate it, but he'll also love it, because he’ll feel wanted. Then, seduce him."

"Seduce him?" you repeat, creasing your brow. 

"Yes, but you know ... Make him suffer for it a little more. Make him work for it. Use a bit of what Lucifer showed you the other night. I guarantee Mammon will love it."

Asmodeus pauses and you stare across the bubbles at each other in silence while you process the suggestion. Your face is red, you're certain, because how dare this sexy naked demon talk sense to you about the sensitive subject that is Mammon. You let out a frustrated huff and splash him again. 

"Alright, next question—"

"I knew this would end up being an interrogation." 

"Hush—which of us is biggest?" 

"Change of pace, much? Definitely Beelzebub," you say. _Though Diavolo is bigger still,_ you acknowledge to yourself. 

"Somehow, I'm not surprised. Though you haven't seen _me_ hard yet," he laughs. 

"Yet?" 

"Who's bigger: Satan or Lucifer?" 

You frown in thought. "I actually couldn't tell you. They're both ... substantial." 

Asmodeus cackles gleefully, slapping a palm down on the water's surface. "Oh, come on, I won't tell them what you say." 

"You will absolutely tell them if I say one is bigger," you tease back, nudging his thigh with your toe. He catches your foot playfully and tugs it onto his lap, so that your toes are resting against his stomach. "Honestly though, they're equally well-endowed from memory." 

He gives you a mischievous look. "I'm going to tell everyone that you said Satan was bigger." 

You prod your toe into his stomach. "Don't you dare!" 

"It will be hilarious. Lucifer will be _so_ mad." 

"You are the actual worst." 

The way he tilts his head, you know that he's taken those words as a compliment. He strokes a hand up and down your leg, between your ankle and your knee and back again. The slide of his own leg against yours sends a little shiver through you. 

"Who's given you the best orgasm so far?" he asks, locking eyes with you. 

"Oh no ... Umm, if I _have_ to choose, I'll say Lucifer, but only because he _teased_ me for so long before he let me cum, which admittedly made it all the more satisfying." 

Asmodeus makes a sound of shaky pleasure at your words. "That shouldn't surprise me as much as it does," he confesses. "How long did he make you wait?" 

He slides his legs deliberately against yours and dips a hand into the water in front of his stomach. You can't see what he's doing because of the bubbles, but you're pretty sure you know. It's not until you notice how intently he's staring at you that you realise your gaze had followed his hand down. You clear your throat and glance away. 

"Longer than I anticipated," you say sheepishly. 

He hums knowingly to himself. "Edging sounds like so much fun, but it's not for me. When I need my fix, I _need_ my fix." His eyes are hooded as he says it. 

You smirk and move towards him, your chest rising out of the foamy bubbles as you kneel. You straddle one of his legs and slide along until you're in his lap. If Asmodeus is surprised, he doesn't show it. You grind gently against his thigh, subtle enough that you can pretend you were just adjusting your position, but it's enough that Asmo purrs at you. 

"It _was_ fun, but I wouldn't want to wait like that _every_ time," you say, bringing your face close to his. 

You slide your arms over his shoulders, your fingers brushing the nape of his neck. His skin feels like silk no matter where you touch him. Asmo tilts his head back, savouring the proximity. 

"And what about this time?" he purrs, leaning towards your face. 

You grind against his thigh again, this time not so subtle. Asmodeus makes a sound of approval as his hands slide around your hips, to your back, and then dip down to grab your arse. 

You lean in so that your lips brush his ear. "Definitely not this time." 

You can practically feel him shiver with delight. He presses his cheek against yours and whispers back to you. "I'm so glad we're in agreement. Now, you'd best straddle me properly, my dear~" He grazes your neck with his teeth as the words leave his mouth, making your chest heave with the rush of sensation. 

You are quick to obey, adjusting yourself so that both of his legs are between your thighs. As you move, Asmodeus pulls your hips against his belly. You can feel the length of his erection between you and the thought of it excites you. You move your mouth to his, and you swear a kiss has never turned you to jelly so fast. His mouth tastes like salted caramel with an undertone of bubble-gum. The flavour goes straight to your head before spreading through your body in a wave of arousal so strong that you think for a moment that you'll pass out. 

You pull away from Asmodeus, blinking through the clouds in your head. "Wha...?" 

He titters. "Sorry, I should have warned you." 

You try to frown at him, but you are too aroused for the expression to form. "Did you charm me?" 

Asmodeus holds up both hands innocently and you grab his shoulders to stop yourself from toppling backwards. "Not deliberately, I promise. It just happens when I'm kissing someone I want and who wants me." One hand returns to your hip while the other slides along the contour of your breast. He grazes his thumb over your nipple and the sensation makes you moan. 

"Everywhere you touch me tingles much more than it should ..." you breathe as he runs his tongue over your nipple, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. 

"My powers will amplify your arousal and your sense of touch if you want to fuck me anywhere near as much as I want to fuck you. I _am_ the Avatar of Lust, after all."

His bold words make you hum in pleasure. "You're fucking gorgeous, Asmodeus," you say, leaning your lips to his again. 

"I really am~" he agrees, catching your mouth. 

He releases your nipple and lets his hand slide up to your hair. His fingers comb through your locks, every touch magnified by his powers, feeding into your arousal. You grind your hips against his and he gently returns the gesture, pressing his erection against your belly. You consider sliding onto his cock right then and there, but your legs are still jelly beneath you. The space between your thighs is tight and aching with desire. 

You are sure that Asmodeus can tell how badly you want to be taken. As if to confirm your suspicion, he wraps one arm firmly around you and pushes himself out of the water, bringing you up with him. You're not expecting the strength in his arms, but you certainly aren't going to complain. Asmodeus sits on the ledge of the pool with you in his lap and you swing your legs to wrap around his waist as he kisses you. He grinds the length of his erection against your cunt while his hands explore your skin. He pulls his mouth away from yours briefly and locks eyes with you. 

"I'm going to make you cum harder than any of my brothers can," he promises. "I'm going to give you the best orgasm of your pretty little life." 

" _Fuck, yes_ ," you breathe. You have no doubt that Asmodeus will keep his word in this. 

You glance down the length of your bodies and take in the sight of his cock. It’s surprisingly elegant and not at all aggressive. He’s small only by comparison to the three of his brothers you’ve fucked, and you suspect he knows how to use it better than the others. The tip of his cock glistens with a bead of pre-cum and you can’t decide where you want it more: in your mouth, or in your pussy. He doesn’t give you time to weigh up the options, pulling you in for another kiss before trailing your skin with his mouth. With his lips against your neck and his tongue sliding out to taste your skin, you throw your head back. Asmo holds you steady. He braces you against his torso with both arms before he comes to his feet and steps out of the bath with you wrapped around him. You feel the warm bathwater running off your skin as he carries across the room and sets you on the benchtop next to the sink. Your back presses against the cold mirror on the wall behind you, but you're too horny to care. 

The Avatar of Lust hooks his hands under your legs to push them up towards your chest. He slides his face down to meet the wetness between your thighs. He doesn't hesitate to push his tongue against your folds, parting you as he slides up. Your fingernails curl against the marble surface beneath you as he licks at your clit with the right amount of pressure to make you squirm for more—and Asmodeus is very obliging, pressing his mouth harder against your pussy as he eats you out. He hums in delight at the taste of you, pushing his tongue into your core to draw out the stickiness of your arousal. His tongue entering you makes you throw your head back so hard that your skull bangs against the mirror. Asmo gasps, pulling away to make sure you're alright. 

"Aah," you blink, clutching the back of your head with one hand, but it's not enough to break the stupor. "Fuck, please don't stop," you whine. 

He giggles. "You'll end up concussed when you cum! I can't allow that, as funny as it would be." He pulls your legs around his waist again. "To the bed~" 

"Wait, Asmo, I'm still wet!" you protest as he carries you out of the bathroom. 

"Oh, I _know_ you are, my darling, and I intend to make you wetter still." 

He kneels on the bed and lowers you down on the mattress before returning his mouth to your cunt. 

" _Fuck!_ " you cry out. You can barely stop your hips from bucking and you're instantly glad to have the soft mattress at your back instead of the mirror, because your head goes back of its own volition with force. You grip the bedsheets with one hand, while your other hand slides along your own breasts. You pinch your nipple while Asmo sucks on your clit, the vibration of his happy humming reverberating in your bones. 

Your orgasm approaches quickly and all you can do is moan with your eyes wide. As you climax, Asmodeus pulls his mouth away, but you're already there, tipped over the edge. The burn of your orgasm washes through you so violently that your hips arch up off the bed. Asmodeus pushes his cock into you while you're cumming and oh _fuck_ his cock feels perfect. He begins to thrust quickly into you, pulling your hips over his lap so that he can kneel back and fuck you deeper. 

Your orgasm doesn't let up, and you realise with delighted horror that it's only going to get stronger. Asmodeus has his eyes closed as he thrusts into you, his face tilting towards the ceiling as he feels you clenching around his cock. His lips are parted, and you can hear the shallow breaths and small moans of pleasure that escape him. 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful," you gasp out as you feel the pressure between your legs spiking. 

You see the soft blush rise to his cheeks at your words, and his lips curve into an approving smile, but he doesn't open his eyes or slow down. You tremble violently around Asmodeus's cock as you cum again, screaming out his name as the sensation rushes through you in waves. The air in your lungs is all but gone with how tight your whole body has become, and you can barely draw in your next breath as you arch away from the mattress. Your desperate pleasure only seems to encourage the Avatar of Lust, as he somehow thrusts deeper into you. Flesh against flesh and the wetness between your legs are the only sounds in the room not coming from your mouth or his. 

You can feel the tightness between your legs building quickly once more, and Asmodeus must be able to feel how close you are again, because he tilts his head forward and opens his eyes to look at you with a delighted grin. Without pulling out, he takes your left leg and pulls it around to rest on top of your right leg, turning your hips to one side as he repositions himself over you. He makes you curl your knees up to your chest as he continues to thrust. His mouth finds yours as he gives you another searing salted caramel and bubble-gum kiss as he holds your legs down. With your thighs pressed together and Asmodeus fucking into you, the sensations between your legs is almost unbearable. Your breath comes in shallow gasps as he pushes you towards your next orgasm, your fingers raking through your hair and over the fabric of the pink bedsheets.

The climax hits you with an intensity so fierce that if you weren't already down on the mattress, you're sure you would have fallen over. Your mouth opens for you to scream, but there's no air left in your lungs. Asmodeus fills the silence with a moan of his own as your orgasm tips him over the edge. His thrusts become quicker for a moment, his fingernails pressing against the flesh of your thighs as he sings out your name in a high-pitched cry of pleasure. He jerks his hips against you as he cums, almost laughing with happiness at his own release. 

As he slows to a stop, the tightness of your body eases enough for you to suck in a breath. "Oh fuck," you pant as you blink away the dizziness. "I feel crazy sensitive everywhere." 

Asmo giggles as he pulls out and climbs over your body to lay before you. 

"I tried to warn you," he whispers, nuzzling your forehead with his nose. He lays a hand against your cheek, closing his eyes to savour the afterglow with you. "I told you I'd give you a better orgasm than my brothers could." 

"I didn't doubt you for a second," you sigh, snuggling against him as he opens his arms for you. You press a kiss against his chest. "Orgasmo." 

" _Excuse me?_ " he asks, sitting up to glare playfully at you. 

"Should I call you that during sex?" 

"Absolutely not!" He gives your bum a playful spank, but he can't hide the grin across his face. 

"I'm definitely calling your Orgasmo during sex." 

He hushes you with another overwhelming kiss and then whispers into your ear, "I will make you cum so hard that you can't speak." 

Your breath catches in your throat. His hands are already exploring your skin again and he guides your hand to his hard erection. 

"You didn't think we were finished, did you?" he tilts his head to one side, a sly grin on his face. "Baby, we're _just_ getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> The much anticipated Mammon/MC installment will be ready next weekend, so stay tuned. Thank you for reading~


End file.
